Embodiments relate to a semiconductor package stack having a heat slug.
System-on-chip (SoC) is a technology-intensive semiconductor field in which complex systems having various functions are implemented in a single chip. As computers, telecommunications, broadcasting, etc. gradually converge, demand for an application specific IC (ASIC) and an application specific standard Product (ASSP) converted into an SoC increases. In addition, a trend for light, thin, short, small, and high-performance IT products becomes a factor in accelerating SoC development. However, a SoC-type semiconductor chip may generate high heat during operation that may result in damage.